Let your heart decide
by Bretta
Summary: She loved him but didn't want to show it. Now is her chance. Full summary inside.Multisongfic, LancelotOOC, TristanOOC.
1. New beginnigs and more

Disclamer: I don't own any characters from the movie King Arthur. Not him nor his Knights, how much as I would like to.

Summary: Love is a strange thing; you never know when it hits us.

Based one the life two years after the movie. None of the knights were killed (Denial!)

Plot: She loved him from a far, but didn't show it. Now is her chance - you just got to let your heart decide.

A/N: Bear with me! My first fan fiction story in English!

* * *

"_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for new, new sun"_

_-Céline Dion, New day has come _

* * *

I 

Mathilda laid on the ground near her burned past. When she had returned from the fields, her home along with her family had been burned. All she could do was to pray the gods they didn't suffer. Soon after the last flame had died, came the rain, she had hoped for, but too late. If there were any gods, they must hate her very much.

She wanted revenge; revenge to the bastards who did this to her family. But she wasn't able to move, she was too weak. She didn't know how to use a sword or a bow. Maybe it was just better, if she stayed there waiting for death. She didn't fear it; actually she was waiting for it to take her away from this hell. There just wasn't anything to life for.

Little did she know that her rescue was very near. Eight horses with eight men riding them galloped to the ruins of burned hut. They dismounted their horses, took out their swords and started to study their surroundings. It took them awhile to find a young woman lying in the ground all muddy and weak.

One of them lifted the woman's body from the ground and put it gently in front of him hen he mounted his horse.

"Is this wise?" one man asked of his Commander.

"Yes, Lancelot. We can't just leave her here to the Woads", he replied. Arthur Castus – the legendary commander of the Sarmatian knights and the King of Briton mounted is horse as did the others and they rode of to the Hadrian's Wall.

"I know that you like that, but you know they won't harm her. But we must let her be. People will never learn how to take care of themselves if they know that you will take them in when there is a little problem", Lancelot protested, but was quickly silensed by Arthur.

"Why do protest so much? Latley you have been acting really wierd. Now, we will take her with us to the Wall. Dagonet, you will ride with her", he motioned to him. They all mounted back to their horses and rode back to the Wall.

Once returned to Hadrian's Wall; Arthur ordered Dagonet to take her to one empty room, which would be hers. Arthur then summoned the healer who would go to check on the woman. He also appointed Dagonet to be her personal guard, so that she would feel as safe as possible.

Dagonet stood outside of her room waiting for the healer to come out. When he finally did he had a very worried face.

"How bad is she?" Dagonet asked quite natural voice.

"Her condition is stable, she needs to rest and eat. After that, she'll be fine", the healer said then walking away.

Dagonet went to check up on her but left after a little while. She needed rest, and she was going to have it.

* * *

It had been two days, since the knights had rescued Mathilda. And for two days she had been sleeping. 

Mathilda slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't lying on the ground in front of the ruins of her home, but in warm bed in a large room with food near by table. She was about to charge to the food, but then she witnessed something – she didn't have any proper clothes on. Just a very large tunic.

And just then there was a knock on the door. Mathilda quickly jumped back to bed. "Come in", she said.

Dagonet came in with a deep forest green dress and shoes to match her outfit.

"Ah, nice to see you are finally awoken milady", he said putting the dress to a near by chair, "We were beginning to worry that you would never wake up. Here are some clothes so you don't have to walk around in nothing but a tunic." He smiled to her and started to make his way back to the door, when Mathilda finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, bur who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"I'm Dagonet at your service milady, and welcome to Hadrian's Wall. Over there is some food if you feel hungry, bur you can also go to the tavern. But you better look out for Lancelot", Dagonet smiled politely to her. He was measuring her; the woman had light brown hair that went all the down to her lower back. She was about 5'5 tall, in her twenties and had beautiful eyes – mix of green, gray and a hint of blue.

Mathilda was watching the man that stood by the door. He was kind, but at the same he was frightening her.

"Are you alright lady?" he finally asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Please, call me Mathilda. I am not a lady." she answered quickly back at him. He nodded as goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Mathilda jumped out of bed on her intention to change her outfit. She put it on: it was a beautiful deep forest green dress which went all the way down and it flattered her figures nicely, it also had long sleeves. She put the shoes on too and looked herself by the mirror before walking by the window.

She still couldn't believe that someone had actually rescued her. And that someone was a knight.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer. I hope**

**Real twist is yet to come. Stay tuned!**

**Review!!**


	2. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Only my characters and plot.**

_ Atanvarne06_: It's nice that you liked it. Hope you'll read the rest of the story.**  
**

* * *

_"Who can say when the roads meet_

_that love might be in your heart._

_And who can say when the day sleeps_

_if the night keeps all your heart."_

_Enya – Only time_

* * *

II

The knights were spending their usual evening at the tavern. Bors talking with Lancelot and Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad and Tristan were throwing knives and as usual the barmaids were trying their best to avoid the drunken knight's attempts to bed them.

"C'mon Rita. I know you can't resist my charm", Lancelot said pulling her into his lap while she was serving their drinks.

"And you sir know that I can. Now let me go or I'll swear to God's that I will smack you so hard you won't e able to feel your face for a month!" Rita answered to him while raising up and walking back to the bar.

"You know she will never share your bed. Maybe you should find another woman to flirt with." Lancelot turned around to familiar sound and found Guinevere with Arthur walking to the tavern. Arthur was having trouble to hold back his laugh.

"I'm sorry, but a woman who refuses Lancelot? I never thought I would life to see this day!" Arthur finally laughed.

"Milady, there isn't anything as beautiful as she is. Tell me why should I give up on her?" Lancelot asked with a smirk.

"Well, maybe because someone already has a claim on her", Guinevere asked surprised. Everyone expect Tristan were having a surprised look. "My God's! You really didn't know?" She said looking around the table.

"No we didn't. Now stop torturing us woman and tell us who this person that has claim on Rita is!" Galahad yelled and Guinevere pointed to a table on a corner. All were now looking to that table to see Rita sitting n Gawain's lap! They were chatting and Rita was kissing his neck or his mouth almost every two minutes.

"Well… That's a surprise! Maybe I should start hunting for another woman. Wouldn't want to steal her from him. For he will cut me into little pieces with his axe if I do that! Everyone laughed hard to him Lancelot laughing with them.

Suddenly Dagonet went silent and stood up. He saw her walking in to the tavern and was looking for someone with her eyes. He waved her their table. She walked to them and sat down next to him.

"So you are the girl they have been talking about?" Vanora asked placing a cup of ale in front of her.

"Well I can't be sure about that. You tell me", Mathilda said smiling and taking a sip from her cup.

Everyone laughed. Dagonet turned to the woman.

"Well, anyway it is nice for you to join us milady."

"Thank you sir, but I insist that you call me Mathilda. I am no noble birth and there for I own no right to be called a lady", she said and took another sip from her cup. Men looked each other and Mathilda.

"We didn't want to offend you, it is in our manners that every women is to be called a lady", Arthur said with a smile. He was about to continue, when they heard screams from the gates.

"No! Let us go you filthy bastard! You have no right to treat us like this", the men plus Vanora and Mathilda as well as Rita made their way to the gates where they saw two women on the ground. One of the guards was abut to kick one of them when Arthur raised his voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled looking at the guards before motioning the knights to get the ladies.

"These… whores were trying to get into the village. They are not allowed to come in", one of them started to defend the guard when Arthur raised his voice, again.

"Who has said that they aren't allowed to come into the village?"

Before guards could say anything, they heard another yell.

"You bastards! You beat my cousins!" Rita yelled trying to run toward the guards but Gawain grabbed her.

"No Rita, it wouldn't do any good", he said holding her in his arms.

"It's alright Rita, we will survive", a voice said behind the knights. The two women had stood up and were now looking at them. They both were tall, and they had raven hair. But the other one's hair was longer and curly; the other one's was shorter and straight.

"Of all the God's! Penelope?" The woman with curly hairs turned around and yelled with delight.

"I can't believe it. Lancelot!" She said running to him and hugging him. "How long has it been? Three years?" She asked him.

"Four years, eight months and fourteen days", he said with a smirk.

"Oh, you counted. I would almost think that you mist me", she said smiling.

"More than you know", he said hugging her once more before relishing her. All looked at them silent and mouths open with the amaze.

"You two got some 'plaining to do. Who the hell do you know each others?" Rita asked walking to Lancelot.

"Now Rita, don't be so over protective. I'm only two days younger then you. But now that you asked, we met four years ago when they came to one village near the cost where we were staying, hiding from the Romans."

"Remember the wound I had, the really bad in my chest? She was the woman that I told you about, she saved my life", Lancelot said looking at Penelope. She smiled at him and turned then to Arthur.

"Milord, is there any way that we three could stay here? We have no where to go and the Romans are after us", she said with a pleading voice.

"Three? I only see two", Arthur said with a wonder in his voice. Penelope nodded to Celestine who went to the horses and led them inside the Wall. On one horse there was a woman with black dress and long dark brown hair.

"This is Medeia, she is from Achaia, and we met in Gaul. At Lugdunensis", Celestine said, helping Medeia of the horse, the woman nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well, I don't see any problem with you staying here. Guinevere will show you to your rooms", Arthur said nodding to Guinevere who went ahead, the women following.

"Lancelot my friend! I believe that you own us an explanation. How come you never told us that you have a girl?" Bors said coming behind him and slapping him on the back.

Lancelot sighed deeply. "Because she isn't mine. She just saved my life and became a friend when we were at that village. We are just friends", he said. The men looked at each others and smiled.

"Yes, just friends….", Galahad said. "Come now, let's get a drink! I need one", Gawain said turning to head to the tavern. The knights followed and continued their evening as they left it.

In the mean time:

Guinevere was showing the women their rooms. Everyone got their own room, but unfortunately, they had to life on the same floor with the knights. Penelope was the last to get a room.

She was just entering to her room, when Guinevere stands her way and looked at her smiling.

"What?", Penelope asked looking worried.

"Lancelot has a good taste on women. I have to admit it."

"What are you talking about. I merely saved his life. He is a friend, nothing more. He will never be anything more", Penelope answered.

Guinevere stood aside and let the woman walk in and shut the door. She walked back to the tavern to join her husband.

Penelope stood her back to the door. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be here anymore, he was supposed to be at home, Sarmatian.

She walked to the window and looked the sky. How she had missed him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, isn't this a nice suprise. Third chapter coming soon. Expect a kiss and a fight - how kisses who and who fights with who? Read and find out.**

** Rewies, please.**


End file.
